


First Gift

by Albenkind



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: My Secret Santa gift 2016Lavi and Allen baking cookies and just having a good time during Christmas c:





	

Tomorrow would be his birthday. The day where Mana adopted him. And at the same time the day where Mana died. This was why Allen buried himself in his books. Studying medicine was hard enough - even if he was still in his first semester. And especially because he simply couldn't concentrate at the moment since his thoughts were always drifting away. Allen was reading the same page for the fourth time already and he still didn't know what it was about which was why he just closed the book with a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his bed. 

As if someone or something wanted to tell him closing the book was the right decision, Allen heard the doorbell of his small flat ringing through the hallway. Allen stood up from his bed and looked through the spyhole once he got to the entrance door. It was Lavi. With a little frown Allen opened the door, immediately being greeted by Lavi's signature grin. 

"Hey Al, got some time for me?" 

"I'm knee-deep in university work to be honest." 

"Aw, come on. It's Christmas. Put your books to the side and just have a good time with me."

"You know that it's really ironic to hear 'put your books to the side' from you? I'm usually the one to tell you that." Allen chuckled and shook his head as he stepped to the side to let his friend in. 

Lavi made his way into the small kitchen. Being in that room with two people was enough to fill out the entire space so Allen leaned in the doorframe instead while he watched Lavi putting his bags on the counter. 

"I've got a little something for you!" The redhead announced happily. 

"Lavi, I told you I don't want any pres-"

"I know, I know! It's not something you can buy so calm down. But before I'll give it to you, how about we fill your flat with some good Christmas scents?" 

And with that, Lavi pulled various ingredients for cookies out of the plastic bags. Flour, sugar, flavours, eggs, bananas... even a mixer and whisks. Somehow it made Allen uneasy to realise once again that Lavi knew that Allen had almost no money at all and that he could barely afford his rent. He could still remember the first time he'd visited Lavi and was almost overwhelmed by the house he lived in with his grandfather. He'd never seen so many books in one place before - and definitely not a place that revealed the owner possessed a lot of money.

They first met when Allen visited university before the summer holidays to get a good look at the building. Lenalee was their mutual friend and showed Allen around, bringing Lavi with her. From the first day Allen was amazed by how much Lavi knew. He'd finished his first studies when Allen was still in school. Lavi already majored in mathematics and English literature and was currently studying History and Latin. Lavi was even helping him with his medicine studies and Allen was not only grateful for his help, but he also admired just how intelligent Lavi was, which was why he was even more surprised when he heard Lenalee telling him about how amazed Lavi was by him. 

There was really no reason to be amazed by him, he didn't do anything special really. 

"This sounds like a good idea but you know that I have to work tonight." Allen replied quietly as he watched Lavi sort the ingredients. 

"You don't. I talked to your boss. And don't worry about your earnings for today, I'll take care of it." Lavi said casually as he opened the package for the flour, coughing and waving a hand in front of him when a burst of flour exploded in front of him. Then, Lavi reached out to Allen and grabbed him by his upper arm to pull him towards him. "And don't even think about protesting. You deserve a day off so shush!" 

Allen was just about to say something but stopped and closed his mouth again when Lavi raised his eyebrows and looked at him with a scolding expression. At that, Allen gave up, knowing that it was useless to try and fight over this so it was better if he'd just accept it. So now he just tried to enjoy his day off in what felt like an eternity. Just because of Lavi. A d instead of procrastinating his studies and preparing himself for work he was now baking christmas cookies with his friend. It was actually the first time in his life that he was doing that which was why the first batch turned out too runny and instead of many cookies, they just had one big cookie-plate instead. And while waiting for the second batch to bake, they decided to look The Nightmare before Christmas and ended up forgetting about the cookies which caused them to burn. 

Neither of them minded though and just laughed it off as they attempted baking a third batch. Luckily these turned out wonderfully delicious even if most of the icing for the cookies landed on either Allen's or Lavi's nose and cheeks when they fooled around and Lavi thought it was a good idea to tickle him while Allen tried to draw patterns on the cookies. 

But after finishing everything they got back into the living room so they could watch the rest of the movie - even if it was already the third time tonight. There was only about half an hour left. They were both sitting on the couch, covered by a thin blanket. Lavi rested his arms on the couch and yawned while Allen sunk into the couch more and more, arms hidden under the warm blanket. Allen blinked tiredly and yawned as well, the warmth and the smell of cinnamon and the hot chocolate on the table making him tired already. 

"Allen?" Lavi suddenly said, moving towards Allen and touching his shoulder. Lavi's hand was warm on his own skin and Allen could feel his thumb gently moving back and forth. "Happy birthday."

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday. It's past midnight."

Allen blinked in confusion. He didn't even realise that it was already that late. He pushed himself up so he could sit up straight again, turning towards Lavi again. But before he could thank him, Lavi pulled him into a tight hug, the scent of old books surrounding him. 

"Thank you, Lavi. Really." Allen replied, making the redhead laugh. 

"You didn't even get your present yet."

"I know but you're here with me. I had a great evening. I never really liked Christmas but today was nice."

Lavi smiled at that and ruffled Allen's hair when he pulled away from him. Lavi only slowly let go of the other, shifting his weight as well so they were now facing each other directly. Allen couldn't help but notice that Lavi was... nervous? At least he seemed like it. He was licking his lips more than necessary and cleared his throat, tapping his fingers onto his knee under the blanket. 

"Alright, are you ready to receive your gift?"

Allen nodded at his question and felt his heartbeat getting faster. He never received a gift before and only moved here a few months ago which was why it seemed a bit absurd that he was getting his first gift from someone he saw only months ago. But Allen wasn't going to complain. "Yes, I am." He answered. Lavi took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Alright, then close your eyes. I didn't get to wrap it up." 

Without even asking or waiting longer, Allen closed his eyes, waiting for Lavi to get up so he could grab the present. But Lavi didn't move. Allen could hear his breathing right in front of him. Then, he felt his hand on his knee. Allen's heart was beating even faster now and he held his breath at the gentle touch. 

But before he could guess what this was about, Allen got his answer. 

Because the next thing Allen felt were Lavi's lips on his own.


End file.
